It's Always Been You
by musikgurl
Summary: Set after 2x20, based on 2x22  with some slight changes - After Finn realises he's still in love with Rachel, he decides to do whatever it takes to get her back. But will it be as easy as he thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if you've already read this Fanfiction but I felt inspired after watching 'Prom Queen' and decided to change my story and actually finish it this time. Just a short (I'm not sure how long yet) Finchel Glee Fanfiction, set after 'Prom Queen' (2x20). Also may include Faberry and Rachel/Kurt friendship.**

'Finn,' said the blonde as she walked up to his locker. 'We need to talk.'

'Yeah, we do,' he replied and followed her into the choir room. Quinn did not turn to face him when they entered the room.

'Is it true? What everyone's saying happened between you and Rachel? You _hit _her?' asked Finn.

'Yes,' replied Quinn with her back to Finn.

'How could you do that Quinn? I thought you'd changed! What would make you do that?'

'The fact that you still love her.'

'What?'

'Rachel,' she said turning to face him. 'You still love Rachel.'

Finn took a second to respond. 'No I don't.'

'Yes, you do Finn!' said Quinn and Finn is quite obviously taken aback. 'Look, what I did to Rachel... I feel terrible about it and have done nothing but apologise to her since, but you have to realise Finn, you love her, you never stopped. I know I snapped, but don't you understand how hard that is to compete with.' Quinn sighed. 'The way you looked at her at Regional's, hell, the way you look at her every day, you've never looked at me like that. If I asked you right now to quit glee club or even transfer schools with me, would you do it? Or better yet, if she asked you the same question, what would you do?

Finn is shocked and just stands there looking like a complete dope with his mouth slightly hanging open.

'There's something between you two,' said Quinn looking at the floor then back up at Finn. 'It's like... electricity. And it's constant. And it won't go away Finn, no matter how hard you try or how much you think you want it to. You say it feels like fireworks when you kiss me; what did you feel when you kissed Rachel?'

It was now Finn's turn to stare at the floor of the choir room. He knew Quinn was right; but a part of him just didn't want to admit it. Rachel had really hurt him, in some ways even more than Quinn ever had. But maybe Rachel was right. You do forgive you your first love for anything, maybe that's what scared him; the fact that he forgave Rachel for cheating, despite everything that happened with Quinn. He guessed the difference was he had really loved Rachel... still loves her. He and Quinn had never really had anything. He came to realise the only reason they were together was because it was what was supposed to happen, what everyone expected. And he knew that it still applied to them now. Things with Quinn weren't simple, but they weren't hard either, it wasn't like that with Rachel. Things with Rachel very rarely seemed simple (because Rachel is just the kind of girl that oozes drama), but the difference was, Finn was much happier to go through all the hard stuff with Rachel. With her, it was didn't seem so hard, it was all worth it.

'I ... ahhh... I don't know.'

'Finn,' said Quinn looking at him with a smile that was soft and comforting, like she was trying to teach a child. 'You do know. How did it feel?'

Finn breathed in deeply before saying, 'Like... like everything was right with the world. Perfect.'

Quinn smiled up at him again, although this time her smiled seemed a little sad.

'Good,' said Quinn obviously trying to hold back tears and look confident at the same time. 'So, I'm breaking up with you Finn.'

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Finn looks at Quinn and gives her a slight smile. Quinn laughed as she looked up at him and said, 'Go get her.'

Finn went and squeezed Quinn tightly, saying, 'Thank you,' before leaving the choir room, suddenly knowing exactly what he had to do.

**There's the first chapter, but it's not over yet. I know Quinn would probably never do that in the show but I do like Quinn's character, and she showed a little bit of humanity after bitch slapping Rachel and I hope that somewhere, deep down, she would see that Finchel is inevitable and forever. Next chapter coming as soon as possible, but know I'm really busy and it may take a while.**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! HOORAYY! Two chapters updated and it's been less than a week, I'm so proud of myself. Usually I forget to update or am unable to cause I'm too busy hahaha. Anyway, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, every inch of Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, coz let's face it, no one else but Ryan Murphy could have made Glee as amazing and perfect as it is**! **The song also belongs to Joshua Radin (I'd Rather Be With You)**

**RACHEL POV**

Walking into Glee Club, Rachel Berry was conflicted to say the least. Everything came to a head at prom with Jesse, Quinn... and Finn. And she had a feeling that it was only just beginning. The first person she saw (or was maybe unconsciously looking for in the first place) was Finn. He sat there with that same goofy, adorable grin on his face that made Rachel's heart melt like butter. But after the initial happiness at the sight of him, she couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in her heart, at the realisation that he is no longer, and will probably never be, hers. Then she saw Quinn, who seemed a little down. _Maybe she's still disappointed about the whole Prom Queen thin_g? Rachel didn't think that was the case because she had such a good time at Prom after the whole incident in the bathroom. Then there was Jesse, talking to Mr Schue and Brad by the piano. Rachel didn't really trust him, and she knew part of the reason she forgave him was to make Finn jealous. But things with Jesse would be so simple; they were so a like and both had goals and understood one another. But the minute Rachel tried to think of a future with him, all she could see was Finn.

'Okay guys,' said Mr Schue as Rachel took a seat next to Mercedes and the chatter of the room died down. 'Nationals is soon and we need to be prepared. We leave in a couple of weeks and I would like to have a set list as soon as possible so we can start rehearsing. Now I just want ideas from you guys, anything you think we should perform...'

Mr Schue was clearly waiting for someone to contribute with some ideas and Rachel thought everyone was expecting her to say something but she kept her mouth closed. Sure she had many brilliant and excellent ideas, but she was not in the mood to argue with everyone over the idea of her getting most of, if not all the solos.

'Mr Schue, ' said Finn standing from his seat. 'I have a song I'd like to sing. It could be an idea for Nationals.'

'Sure Finn, come on up.'

Finn then stood up, grabbed a stool, put it in the middle of the choir room and went and spoke to the band. 'Umm,' said Finn turning back to face the glee club and walking towards the stool. 'I came to the realisation the other day, with the help of my really great friend, Quinn.'

_Wait - friend? _Rachel watched as Finn and Quinn smiled at each other but it was a boyfriend-girlfriend smile, it was, just a friend smile. 'I know I've made mistakes, a lot of them recently, and I haven't known what I've wanted. But I know now.' Then Finn sat on the stool as the guitarist played a melodic intro.

'_Sitting here, on this lonely dock, watch the rain play on the ocean top. All the things I feel I need to say, I can't explain in any other way._' Rachel watched as Finn sang, his eyes intent on only one thing; her.

'_I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you. Finally see you are naturally, the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth. Yeah, I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing too.'_

That's when Rachel realised, all the things Finn had said before the song was for her benefit. He was singing to her.

'_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain; warm my shoulders and relieve my pain. You're the one thing that I'm missing here, with you beside me I no longer fear._'  
>As Finn sang the chorus again, looking at her in the loveliest way, Rachel just sat there, barely moving, barely breathing. It was like 'Jessie's Girl' all over again!<br>'_I could have saved so much time for us, had I seen the way to get to where I am today. You waited on me for so long. So now, listen to me say,'_

Why did Finn always have to do this? Go and make her fall in love with him, over and over again. She knows she can't and shouldn't but she does. She can't be the girl that Finn only wants when he's hurting from or can't have someone else. She can't be the one that follows him around like some lovesick idiot.  
><em>'I need to be bold, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you. Finally see you are naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth. Yeah, I'd rather be with you. Say you want the same thing too. Say you feel the way I do<em>.'

She couldn't take this anymore. As the final chords played, Rachel left the room leaving a shocked and almost broken looking Finn behind her.

**There you go, Chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I'm not completely happy with it but I don't know what I would have changed. I can't wait to start writing out my Finchel dreams in somewhat reality in the Nationals episode. I can't wait for the 26****th**** of May – just the thought of Nationals makes me so happy (and sad cause it's the end of the season). Anywhoo, I'll update ASAP! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a late update – been very busy! Thank you all for reviewing (remembered to check the reviews yesterday and was very pleasantly surprised). I completely agree with **_**gymkidz2000**_**, Quinn would need to go back to who she was last year to have that sort of humanity again. I'm kinda hoping in this story to bring that Quinn back, cause I think everyone liked her so much more. And **_**Princesakarlita411**_**, don't worry, I want to try and make sure Finn works hard to get Rachel back, and as you'll see in this chapter; Kurt won't let him take the easy road either. Hope you enjoy. Keep up the reviews, they literally made my day **

RACHEL POV

'Rachel,' said a voice from outside the walls on the cubicle.

'Rachel, please just come out.'

So Rachel took a deep breath and unlocked the cubicle door, to see Quinn standing there, looking at her.

'What are you doing here?' asked Rachel. 'I thought you hated me.'

'That's not true,' said Quinn. 'At least not at the moment anyway.'

They both laughed awkwardly.

'And besides,' Quinn said as got some paper towel, ran it under the tap and handed it to Rachel. 'I kinda owe you after what happened at Prom.'

Rachel smiled slightly, taking the paper towel and whipping her face in the mirror. Quinn walked up closer to her so they both appear in the frame of the mirror.

'So why did you just walk out of glee club? Because of Finn?'

'Since when were you concerned about anything between me and Finn?' Rachel asked defensively.

'Since you forgave me for hitting you,' said Quinn taking the wet paper towel off Rachel and giving her a new one to dry her face. 'And since I broke up with Finn.'

'What?' asked Rachel gobsmacked. 'Why?'

Quinn took a deep breath as she turned and leant her back against the sink and stared at the floor. 'Look, despite what people believe, I do love Finn. Maybe it's not the right kind of love to base a relationship on, but I will always care for him, and he will always be important to me. He was my first real boyfriend. Yeah, we were together mainly for convenience, but he'll be the guy I remember when I'm older and my kids ask who my first love was. Weren't you the one who told him you forgive your first love for anything? Well, that's why I forgive Finn for being with me, while still being in love with you. Your love – Yours and Finn's – it's different to what I feel. You guys are _in_ love. And because I love and care for Finn, I can't stand in the way of him and his true love, as well as let him stand in the way of mine, wherever he is. I want to find a guy that makes me feel how Finn feels about you. And how I _know_ you feel about Finn.'

Rachel felt kinda touched; maybe she'd been wrong about Quinn all along. I mean, sure she could be a complete bitch, but she did what was best for the people she cared about, most of the time. But we're all human aren't we?

'After last year,' said Quinn. 'I just wanted things to be like they were before I had Beth. So I got back on the Cheerios, worked my popularity up again, met Sam, everything was perfect. Then you and Finn broke up, and he was nice to me, and I knew he was still hurting from everything that happened with you, but I couldn't help myself. The Quinn that existed before I had Beth came back; the Quinn who was obsessed with popularity and didn't think about the consequences of her actions. And it's taken me this long to try and get the real Quinn back. And I can't guarantee that I won't continue to be a bitch and make the same stupid mistakes, but I can guarantee that I will try.'

The two girls smiled at each other, and they both sensed that a new truce had begun between them.

'So,' said Quinn, composing herself again. 'Do you wanna tell me why you just ran out glee club?'

'Because I can't keep doing it,' said Rachel.

'Doing what?'

'What I always do; go back to Finn whenever it suits him, only to have my heart shattered. Don't get me wrong I know I made a mistake with Puck, but I had been waiting for months for Finn to be with me and now you and him break up and he wants me back, I'm just expected to run back happily. No, not again!'

Quinn sighed. 'I know I can't convince you to go back to Finn, but I know he feels terrible about everything that has happened between you guys over these last two years, and I know how much he loves you.'

'How would you know that?'

'Because he told me.'

At that Quinn walked towards the door of the girls bathroom, but turned around suddenly saying, 'You know you're gonna forgive him, Rachel.'

'And why's that Quinn?' asked Rachel turning to face her.

'Because you forgive your first love for anything,' said Quinn smiling kind of sadly and leaving the room.

Rachel turned to face the mirror and was almost disgusted at what she saw; the same girl who has cried over the exact same guy a million times before. And she knows she will forgive him, because for her, there has never really been anyone else. But she's scared of becoming the person whose reflection she can see. Scared of being hurt.

As she fights within herself, arguing with the part of her that wants Finn and the other part that wants to punch him in the face for doing this to her, AGAIN, she suddenly hits the mirror in frustration, lowers to the floor of the girl's bathroom and cries her heart out. Her heart which fortunately and unfortunately, has and always will, belong to Finn Hudson.

FINN POV

It didn't work. In fact, it had the opposite effect; Rachel avoided Finn all day. He didn't know what he did wrong. He suddenly heard Kurt return home and rushed to the door to meet him.

'Hey Kurt,' said Finn holding the door as Kurt walked in.

'What do you want Finn?'

Finn is a bit taken back with his tone. 'Ahhh... are you okay dude?'

'No Finn!' said Kurt putting his shoulder bag on a chair and spinning violently to face Finn. 'I'm not okay! I've just spent the last hour over at my best friend's house trying to comfort her after you managed to make her cry, AGAIN!'

'Rachel was crying? Why-?'

'I'll tell you why Finn Hudson,' said Kurt storming up to Finn. 'Because you kissed her, TWICE, while you were still with Quinn and you played her; you made her think you guys had a shot. You starting dating her, then you broke her heart because you wanna discover your 'inner rock star'. Then, when she finds someone new and finally moves on, you decide you want her back, putting her under all this pressure to break up with Jesse and be with you. Then you start going out and neglect to tell her that you lost your virginity to Satan and let said Satan, make fun of and embarrass your girlfriend frequently without even trying to defend her, despite all those times she defended you. Then when Rachel finds out about you and Santana, and that everyone else knows, she makes a mistake. A stupid, STUPID mistake! And when she tells you, admitting to the truth rather than lying about it, and you break up with her. Then you start going after Quinn, who is already with someone else! Your friend! Causing Quinn to do what she did to you last year, to another guy. Then you forgive Quinn for all the horrible stuff she did and yet you couldn't forgive Rachel for doing a similar thing, something that wasn't nearly as bad as what Quinn did to you. Then again, when it's alright with you, decide you wanna be with Rachel. I mean, you're my step-brother Finn, and I love you, but seriously, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! You can't keep doing this to her!'

As Kurt walks away, Finn tries not to crumble. He'd never really heard all the terrible stuff he'd done to Rachel put like that. And to make it worse, it came from his step-brother, the guy who always was straight up with Finn.

'Wait Kurt,' said Finn going after him. Kurt turned around looking fairly unimpressed as Finn inhaled and prepared to try and explain himself. And that's when he realised.

'Look, there's no excuse for the way I've treated Rachel. I've hurt the only person I've ever truly loved so many times. I've broken her heart over and over and over again, and it kills me, every day. And I can't take it back; all I can do is try and make up for it. And it's probably gonna take me the rest of my life to do it, but I don't care. I'm gonna do it, because I can't live without her Kurt, I can't function properly. She's a part of me; the best part of me. Sure she's annoying, a little self absorbed, and slightly crazy sometimes. But she's also kind, caring, loyal, loving, honest and beautiful and I love her for and in spite of all of those things. She's the one. And I know she probably won't forgive me and I would fully understand if she didn't, but I have to try. Otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life thinking about how I lost the girl of my dreams.' Kurt's anger seemed to subside slightly, but Finn wasn't finished.

'Kurt, I really, honestly, truly love her. And I promise, I'm not gonna hurt her again. I want us to graduate together, and move to New York where Rachel can start a career on Broadway. Maybe I'll get a job as a teacher, or a mechanic or anything; I don't care as long as I'm with her. I wanna propose to her, on the stage where we had our first kiss, covered in flowers with fairy lights and candles. I wanna get married in front of our family and friends, with my step brother standing beside me. And as she walks down the aisle I'll think how lucky I am that I get to be with her for the rest of my life. We'll have kids, two, three, maybe more, and we'll grow old together; hand in hand, side by side. Because that's where I wanna be, for the rest of my life. But I've stuffed it up so badly, and that dream is so far out of reach, I can't do it alone. Please Kurt, I need your help,' said Finn, finally feeling the weight lift off his shoulders as he said the words he'd been thinking and feeling, but was never able to say aloud for the last two years. 'I need her.'

'Ok, well what ideas do you have so far?' asked Kurt. After he had stopped crying from Finn's speech, Kurt agreed to help Finn get Rachel back.

'None,' said Finn. 'My first idea was the song but that didn't work at all.'

'Well obviously!'

'What do you think I should do?'

Kurt pondered for a minute. 'Well, Rachel's the type of girl who loves anything very romantic and dramatic, like a movie. So, what if you give Rachel her dream date.'

'Kurt,' said Finn unable to contain himself. 'You're brilliant.'

'I know, yet I never tire of hearing it.'

'I could do it while we're in New York, make it even more special.'

Kurt nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 'But, you can't just take her out on a really romantic date Finn, that's not really enough. You need something more, even bigger and more romantic.'

Finn pulled a face. 'Like what?'

'Finn,' said Kurt leaning in towards him, as if he was trying to explain the most obvious fact to a child. 'What's the one thing that speaks to Rachel more than anything else?'

Finn has to think for a bit. 'Really, Finn? Are you serious?' asked Kurt

Finn decided to ignore that comment and answered, 'Music.'

'Exactly,' said Kurt relaxing back in his chair.

'One problem,' replied Finn smartly. 'I've already tried that.'

'Well that's because what you did, while meaningful, had terrible timing and was kind of impersonal.'

Finn tried not to look hurt. He thought it was a pretty good idea at the time.

'Finn, when Rachel was trying to tell you how she felt, she wrote 'Get It Right' – a heart-felt, deep and personal song-'

'Wait, so what you're saying is you want me to-'

'Yep,' said Kurt smiling mischievously. 'Write her a song.'

**I'm not all that happy with that chapter, it was kinda rushed cause I wanted to publish it before New York airs. But anyway, enjoy. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG IT'S ON TOMORROW/TODAY (it's 1am) AND I'M SO EXCITED I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING. Anywhoo, here's the next part of the story **

FINN POV

I specifically made sure I was seated next to Rachel on the plane, maybe then she would finally talk to me. But the minute I sat down, the air all around us went cold and everything became silent. We both just stared awkwardly around, unable to really concentrate. I didn't want to seem like I was trying to pressure her, so I wanted her to talk to me when she was ready. I decided to not waste the time spent not talking, by writing my song for Rachel. I'm really starting to get into it when a voice interrupts my thoughts.

'So, are you excited for New York?'

She was talking to me. I tried to make the pure joy that came over me was less obvious than it seemed. 'Yeah, I'm pumped. It's gonna be awesome.' There's a slight pause. 'How about you?'

'Yeah, I'm excited,' said Rachel but I could tell she had more to say. I gave her a smile to let her know it was okay to tell me. 'But I'm kind of scared.'

'What do you have to be scared of?' I asked honestly.

'It's just we've been working towards this moment for two years, and I've been waiting for a long time to get to where I am now, and I- I just don't wanna screw it up.' She stared at the floor, looking so small and worried I didn't even realise I was putting my arm around her.

'Rachel,' I said giving Rachel a friendly hug. 'You are amazing. You have nothing to worry about. New York, Nationals, that's where you're meant to be. It would be impossible for you to screw it up.'

Rachel looked up at me and smiled. As our eyes met, we suddenly freeze and I finally notice the arm that has been wrapped around Rachel for the last minute or so, pulling us closer and closer together. We both snap out of our trace as suddenly as we fell into it. I remove my arm from the warmth of Rachel's body and we both laugh awkwardly.

'And besides, you're Rachel Berry!' I said. 'You're kind of perfect, so you won't screw up. '

Rachel blushes and grins widely at him. 'Thanks.'

From then on the plane trip is easy. Better than that, it was, enjoyable. We just talked the whole time and played stupid card games and listened to music together; it was almost like it was before... before I messed it all up. As we are told that we'll be landing soon, I decide to seize the opportunity to start Kurt's plan. There was no better time, and I didn't know if I would get another chance like this. So I go for it.

'Hey Rach,'

'Yes?' said Rachel looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

'I was... ahh... just wondering if... maybe... you'd... wanna go on a date.. with me?'

RACHEL POV (continuing on from above, just Rachel's perspective)

I freeze. My whole body tenses up, because I know I've been in this situation a million times before. And I know how I want to answer. But my brain is telling me not to. I go back to yesterday, at my house with Kurt after having just watched Funny Girl for the fourth time that day. He subtly brings up the subject of Finn and I explain to him that I just can't do it all again.

'But Rachel, what if this is your last chance? You and Finn have had this on and off relationship for so long now, it's bound to end sometime. It can't continue forever. And I know you're scared of being hurt again, but didn't all the good times you have together easily outweigh the bad?'

I glance at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Kurt because if I do, I know I won't be able to free myself. But that doesn't stop Kurt.

'I know he made lots of stupid, stupid mistakes, but you love him, and you can't risk the chance of spending the rest of your life wondering what could have been.'

...

I breathe in deeply, coming back into reality as I do, and take possibly the biggest risk of my life, scared and excited at the same time.

'Yes, I'll go out with you.'

FINN POV

I was standing on a bridge, which I still at this very moment have no idea what it's called, holding a bouquet of flower, never feeling more nervous in my entire life. All I could think about was her not coming and just leaving me standing in the middle of this unfamiliar city, in a tuxedo, looking like a complete idiot. Kurt said he told her where to meet me. She should have been here by now. I tried to think about what would happen if she changed her mind and didn't show. I don't know if I could take it. I start to consider leaving when I hear someone talking to me from behind.

'Hey,'

I turned around to see Rachel Berry, standing there looking... angelic. She was in a light blue dress that fell just above her knee, and her hair in a bun-type-thing. She looked simple, but elegant. I had never seen anything so perfect before.

'Wow,' was all I manage to get out.

She laughed her adorable Rachel Berry laugh that made my insides turn and then melt into mush. She thanked me, blushing slightly and tucking her hair behind her ear.

'These are for you,' I said handing her the bouquet.

'Finn,' said Rachel happily. 'They're lovely. Thank you.' Then she smiled her smile that has some strange power over me that causes me to smile back. She just glows with beauty. While Quinn may have been the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, Rachel was so much more. Rachel was beautiful on the inside as well. Man, I was a lucky guy.

'Shall we go?' I asked offering her my arm.

'We shall,' she responded as we walked together in beautiful New York City.

This was going to be one night, neither of us would ever forget.

**That's the end. Another very rushed story so I apologise. From now on the story will be a mixture of what happened in the New York episode, and what I wanted to happen. Hope everyone enjoys New York (2x22). Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for such a late update – I just finished exams so now I can fully focus on finishing this story. I'm changing it to make it more of what Finn and Rachel were thinking during the New York episode (which was AMAZING!) with some slight changes to make it continue from my previous story. Hopefully it'll work out. Enjoy **

**I do not own Glee, obviously :P **

RACHEL POV

The date had been so perfect. Dinner at Sardi's, meeting Patti LuPone and now, just walking the streets of New York, with my arm in Finn's. It was just like I was part of a romantic comedy. I told Finn this as we walked together and he smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, wanting to savour this moment; savour him.

'Wait,' he said, suddenly stopping. He looked deep into my eyes and I knew something was about to happen. 'This is the moment in those romantic comedies where I kiss you.'

He smiled so sweetly, and as he gently put his hand under my chin and pulled me towards him, it took all the strength I had to say, 'I can't.'

We remained inches apart. I was trying my best not to cry. Finn looked shocked for a second, before saying, 'Take a chance on me,' with the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. I watched as he looked at my lips, before closing his eyes and leaning towards me, which I mirrored.

'I'm sorry Finn,' I said, as I opened my eyes to see my lips almost touching his. 'I can't.'

Moving away from him was like trying to fight a magnet; it was against nature and felt all wrong. I hurried back up the street we had just came from, stopping at the corner to look back at Finn, who looked as though he was in the most horrible pain. That hurt more than anything I had ever felt, that I had hurt him so badly. But all could do was turn the corner and walk away, leaving the shattered pieces of my heart there with him.

FINN POV

'I'm sorry Finn. I can't'

And with that, she walked away. I didn't understand. I thought she wanted this as much as I did. I thought – I thought she loved me. Watching Rachel walk away from me was the worst feeling in the world. It was like having your heart ripped from your chest and just tossed around like a piece of trash. I should have run after her. I should have done something, anything to try and at least understand why... But I couldn't. I physically was unable to move. All I could do was stand there in the middle of the street and try not to cry.

KURT POV

I didn't tell Finn.

Oh god, why didn't I say something to him? I was meant to be helping him get Rachel back and failed to tell him what had happened before their big date. The date he had planned so perfectly, and it was going to be so perfect.

It was the day before their date, when Rachel and I went shopping to buy the stunning blue dress she rocked for said date, that she told me. We were talking about how awesome and beautiful New York is when she said, 'Kurt, I have a secret.'

'Oooo,' I said clapping and dragging her to sit on the nearest seat. 'Ok, spill!'

'When we graduate I'm coming back here and going to college here. This is where I belong.'

'I'm so coming too,' I replied excitedly. We then continued to talk about our dream Manhattan life until I suddenly had a thought. 'Wait – what about Finn?'

Rachel immediately looked down, seeming unsure. 'I don't know. I mean, I think he may want to get back together, and I really do too but, I just don't think he'd be up for New York; he's too much of a country boy.'

'Ahh, the age old dilemma; love or career,' I joked. 'Well, Rach, you have to decide sometime.'

I didn't think Rachel would really take it seriously. Little did I know, as I rambled on about how if Finn came to New York he could lift heavy things for us, Rachel wasn't even listening. She was thinking about how New York and Broadway is her dream; her destiny. And how she's waited so long for Finn, that maybe it was time she gave it up, and focused on her future. I should have said something to Finn so that he could have done something. But I didn't think she was so serious about making a decision. But she was. And now, I'm here comforting my best friend, who's crying over having to choose between the two true loves of her life; the stage and my brother.

**The end of another chapter – only 4 more to go (2 of which are really short). Sorry the chapter is a little rushed. My goal is to have this entire story finished by the end of the week, so they may seem a little hurried. Hope you liked it.**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter – Enjoy. It was only meant to be a short chapter but it was longer than I expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

FINN POV

Back in his hotel room, Finn couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned and counted sheep but nothing seemed to be working. He just kept reliving that painful moment where Rachel walked away from him, over and over again. And then he began to relive all of their moments together; the good and the bad. The times they were insanely happy, and the times everything seemed hopeless. And all he could think about was the amount of time he had wasted over the last two years pretending to not be in love with Rachel Berry. And that's when it hit him. He got up quickly and grabbed his pencil and notepad with ideas for songs scribbled on them. He ripped off the first page and wrote down the word 'pretending'. By the end of the night, after lots of scribbling of words and scrunching up of papers, he had finished. He raced to Mr Shue's hotel room before anyone had a chance to head out for breakfast. He knocked carefully on the door, worried about the fact that Mr Shue may still be asleep. Finn heard someone come towards the door as Mr Shue opened the door and smiled.

'Hey Finn. What can I help you with?'

'I finished a song,' said Finn handing over the piece of paper. R Shue read it silently and Finn stood there silently nervous. _What if it wasn't any good? What if all his feeling that he'd put into words were just a load of crap?_

'Wow Finn,' said Mr Shue smiling at him. 'This is really good.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, it's well structured, catchy and most importantly, it's emotional and has real meaning.'

Finn looked to the floor slightly. He could tell Mr Shue understood the songs meaning and was slightly embarrassed that a teacher knew that sort of information. Then again it was Mr Shue.

'So I'm guessing this a duet?' Mr Schue asked.

'Yeah,' Finn replied smiling a kind of awkward smile.

'Well, I think this will be a great song to perform at Nationals.'

Finn beamed. 'Great, Thanks Mr Shue.'

'Don't mention it.'

Finn began to walk back to his hotel room when Mr Shue called out to him.

'Finn, just to be sure, is there anyone in particular you want to sing this with?' Mr Shue smiled one of those 'I-know-the-answer-to-this-but-I'm-asking-you-anyway-just-so-you-admit-it' smiles.

Finn chuckled slightly under his breath and said, 'I think it's pretty clear Mr Shue.'

RACHEL POV

After being comforted by Kurt, Rachel spent the rest of the night trying to get some sleep, to no success. So, she just sat up, trying to write a song for Nationals. But everything that came out was either _New York is my dream and I have to follow it_ related, or _why can't I have New York and Finn. _Things with Finn were never clear. She never knew how he felt about her. I mean, how could she? He would want her, then not, then love her, then not, then want her back. It was constantly changing and Rachel couldn't keep up anymore. _How does he really feel about me? And everything that's happened?_ Everybody else had left for breakfast but Rachel didn't feel like eating, nor did she want to risk running into Finn. Not because she didn't want to see him, but because she didn't know if she was strong enough to control herself when she was near him. Rachel's thoughts of Finn were interrupted by a knock at the door. She automatically thought and secretly hoped it might be Finn. She rushed to the door opening it almost violently, only to discover it was Mr Shue.

'Hi Rachel.'

'Hey Mr Shue,' said Rachel convincingly hiding her disappointment. 'Sorry I wasn't at breakfast, I didn't feel like anything.'

'That's fine,' he said smiling. 'I actually came to give you this.' He then handed over a photocopied sheet of paper with the word 'pretending' written in bold letters on the top of the page. She recognised the handwriting immediately.

'What's this?' she asked.

'It's a song,' said Mr Shue. 'A duet actually. For the competition.'

'Oh.'

'I was hoping you would sing it?' He was very carefully avoiding who I was singing it with. Mr Shue was one of those teachers who actually understood their students and was able to have them open up to him. Plus Mr Shue wasn't stupid; he knew the whole history between me and Finn.

'Of course Mr Shue,' she replied faking a smile.

'Great! We'll rehearse it quickly at 1pm in my hotel room and then tomorrow you can sing it on the stage,' said Mr Shue as he was about to leave.

'Oh and Rachel,' he said, quickly turning back around. 'I'd have a read of the lyrics. They may give you some answers that you've been looking for.'

And with that he left and Rachel gently closed the door behind him. She then went and sat on the edge of her bed and read the song; Finn's song. With the first line, she was already trying to hold back tears. This song was their relationship over the last two years. And all she could do was cry.

**Two updates in one day – hooray for me :P **

**Hopefully a third will be up sometime today too. Hope you liked it. Only 3 chapters left.**

**Until next time,**

**xox**


End file.
